Unpack My Heart
Unpack My Heart is the Twelfth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 18 August 2009. Synopsis While Pascalle battles for the beautiful positive, Cheryl finds that Jethro has been fiddling with her knickers. Plot Cheryl finds there have been big changes at Hoochie. The manufacturing has been moved to Fiji and Jethro is launching a new line aimed at teens. Cheryl wants to kill him. Loretta, finding that this sleaze is in association with Excellence, feels the same. In the wake of cyclone Sheree, Pascalle rejects the help of an adoring Aaron, and discovers Sheree has left another grenade – she’s used customer credit cards to buy overseas trips and a yacht. Pascalle complains to Gerard, who is sympathetic, especially when he finds Pascalle hates Nicky. But what Pascalle needs is cash, so now she steals back Nicky’s car. Pascalle finds Cheryl and Loretta accosting an unrepentant Jethro, and when he accuses Cheryl of being unreasonable, she throws a plate at him. Pascalle is appalled, until Nicky turns up. Nicky insists he wants to make things up to her, so Pascalle throws plates. Judd, having taken Van away somewhere safe, now arrives back to the war zone. Cheryl is not about to give up her battle with Jethro, but at this Pascalle gets upset. Cheryl asked him to take over and Pascalle can’t have the family ripped apart at a time like this. She makes Cheryl promise not to fight with Jethro. As Loretta takes on Hayden and Jethro about Excellence being aligned with under age models and teen knickers and not being consulted. But she gets out voted. Pascalle gets a visit from Gerard. He wants there to be no hard feelings because police have opposed bail for Grandpa. He also suggests Nicky should be the one in jail. At court, Jethro’s best efforts are undermined by Grandpa, who ends up remanded in custody. And there’s now a fracas, as upset Pascalle attacks Nicky again and wishes he was dead. Judd removes Nicky. But Aaron takes Pascalle seriously: they should take Nicky out. But Munter isn’t about to help. Judd takes an injured Nicky home, and to his surprise, starts to believe that Nicky is sincere in wanting to find Sheree, and make things right. Cheryl doubts this, but Judd reasons it’s the only chance of finding the babies. Cheryl, meanwhile, is good to her promise of not fighting with Jethro, which Rochelle and Jethro find perplexing. And Loretta is appalled. Pascalle is upset to find dire straits at Best Bag. As a result, she decides Nicky should be the one in jail, not Grandpa, and she’ll take Gerard’s help. Aaron tries to get a gun from Falani for his hit, but Falani is not very helpful. Pascalle visits Grandpa, asks him to shop Nicky, and Grandpa appears to take this seriously. Nicky and Judd hit the road with a lead on Sheree – a former friend who is an ex-midwife. Cheryl again restrains herself at Hoochie and Jethro decides this is too weird. He confronts his mother, and finds the reason for her stance: that they all have to pull together for Pascalle. Pascalle has found Best Bag in a worse state. She knows it’s nearly over. Pascalle finds that Grandpa has rejected the offer and also pissed on Gerard. Upset, she decides to swear a false statement that she knew all about the job. But when she suggests this to Jethro and Cheryl they are appalled. And Pascalle’s grief and anger finally come tumbling out. Judd and Nicky return from their field trip, to find a masked assailant threatening Nicky with a nail gun. But Aaron is the one who ends up injured. Judd reveals that Sheree has had her babies, and given them away. She’s also left the country. Nicky confronts Pascalle about the failed hit, but also swears his love. Loretta argues that Cheryl’s stance about Hoochie will only end in tears. Loretta confronts Jethro; he suggests that if she doesn’t like it, she can leave. And Cheryl finds Jethro is not all bad. He’s rehired Kasey, who is thrilled – even though Cheryl still has misgivings. As now Pascalle shuts up shop at Best Bag. Her dream is over. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five